


Romance At The Abbey

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast:</p><p>Cora Crawley, <br/>Sarah O'Brien, <br/>Vera Bates, <br/>Jane Moorsum, <br/>Edna Braithwaite<br/>and<br/>Phyllis Baxter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cast-List

Cast:

Cora Crawley,   
Sarah O'Brien,   
Vera Bates,   
Jane Moorsum,   
Edna Braithwaite  
and  
Phyllis Baxter.


	2. The Sarah O'Brien Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU as hell

Whilst Cora had always loved Robert, he had taken great care of her and had allowed her to choose who she wanted to take on. She had chosen Sarah O'Brien. Choosing who she wanted. Robert had not understood at first but, upon seeing how happy Cora was, he had let her be. Once he had chosen to leave Cora, for his own reasons, he had known that he was leaving her in safe hands. Sarah O'Brien was always going to be the one to look after her and, after so long together with Robert there they had grown close enough that Cora was unafraid to ask for Sarah to stay with her. She had known Sarah would take care of her. Sarah had also been the one to see to it that Vera Bates and Jane Moorsum joined their little group.


	3. Vera Bates and Jane Moorsum.

Vera had been the first of the new girls to arrive. She was a little timid in herself, although she had grown steadily a little more confident. Sarah had smiled to see her old friend relax. She had never actually admitted to caring about the girl, but she did. Vera was clearly happier with Sarah close and Cora had known that the two women would need time alone. She was happy enough to wait, Sarah had stayed with her when she could have left, the least she could do was let the two have time alone. She had focused on the fact they would be joined by another new girl. Jane had arrived a full year after Vera, she too was a little nervous and yet she had allowed herself to bond with Cora. Cora had, after all, allowed her to bring her son with her. Cora had brought her back even after her relationship, her affair, with Robert. Cora had known instantly what was bothering her, admitting that she had forgiven the girl.


	4. Edna Braithwaite.

Sarah, who was now technically no longer a ladies' maid, had suggested that perhaps Cora would need a new ladies' maid. She knew Cora tended to blur the lines a little and yet she had no doubt that, between them, they could find someone who would fit with the home they were making. Things had to be kept secret and yet they knew that they could keep everyone safe and happy. 

Cora had considered it, then, after a while more, she had agreed. They had spoken to a few women, none of which had made much of an impact. When Edna Braithwaite had come back she had been a little shy, admitting she had made a mistake when she left the Crawley's the first time, the second time however she had promised to be very careful not to make many more mistakes. 

She had been drawn to Tom Branson and yet now that Tom had left she had still come back, seeking a job. Cora had seemed a little unsure and yet Sarah had seemed to think it was a good idea, although she would not tell Cora why.


	5. Phyllis Baxter.

After hiring Edna for a while Cora had been aware she was still not ready to trust the girl, not with anything that she had once trusted Sarah with. Since Sarah liked the girl however she had kept her on, just choosing to ask the girl to be Sarah's new ladies' maid. Cora had once again begun to seek a new ladies' maid. This time she had settled on the right girl almost instantly. 

Barrow, who still stayed at the house as a footman and now as Sarah's friend more than as a servant, had known the girl he brought to Cora since they were young. Before he had brought her to see Cora he had told her a little of what had once happened between Baxter and his own sister, as such Cora knew instantly that Baxter, Phyllis, would fit in instantly, although she still wanted to see her. 

Baxter was a little nervous and, despite trying to hide her past shame had come clean almost instantly. Cora had been more than happy to take her on. They were starting to build a family, a family of loved ones, friends and a few children. Mary and Edith had remained with her, seemingly still alone after both girls had lost their potential husbands. Cora had refused to let either girl give up their children. The family was different enough that she saw no real reason why they should have to.


End file.
